Thanksgiving Impression
by purplecat41877
Summary: Roger celebrates his first Thanksgiving with Chloe and the turtles and Chloe hopes to make a good impression.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Thanksgiving Impression**

Twenty-four year old Mikey was preparing Thanksgiving dinner in the kitchen. Just then, seventeen year old Chloe Calls entered the room and started helping out.

"Looking forward to Thanksgiving?" Mikey asked.

"I am and I wanted to let you know that Roger will be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner," Chloe replied.

"Do you want his first Thanksgiving with us to be special?"

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"Is there anything special he likes?"

"He likes sweet potato casserole and stuffing the most."

"Then we'll include that," Mikey declared.

"Not to mention black olives," Chloe said.

"I'll take care of the turkey and stuffing and I'll let you take care of the rest."

"You got it."

* * *

While Mikey and Chloe were preparing Thanksgiving dinner, Donny, Leo, and Raph were setting up the dining room table. They set up the turkey tablecloth, set each place, and made space in the middle for the food.

"I hope we made enough space for the food," Leo said.

"Looks like we did," Raph said.

"Chloe told me last night that Roger was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner and she wanted to make a good impression," Donny explained.

"Not surprising since it's the first Thanksgiving that Chloe has a boyfriend," Leo said.

"When will Roger be here?" Raph asked.

"Two at the earliest and four at the latest," Donny replied.

* * *

A little later, the doorbell rang and Chloe answered it. She let Roger Stapleman in and the two of them walked into the living room holding hands.

The turtles were watching a football game on television. They stood up when they saw Chloe and Roger.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Roger said.

"Happy Thanksgiving," the turtles and Chloe said in unison.

"Glad you could make it," Donny said as he and Roger shook hands.

"Same here and I'm looking forward to my first Thanksgiving with all of you," Roger said.

"We're happy to have you here," Leo said sincerely.

"Chloe made sure we got the food that you really like," Mikey told Roger.

"Thanks," Roger said.

"No problem," Mikey said with a grin.

"Let's watch the rest of the game," Raph suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Donny said.

* * *

After the football game, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were sitting at the table having Thanksgiving dinner. They were having turkey, stuffing, sweet potato casserole, black olives, succotash, mashed butter potatoes, green beans with almonds, succotash, and baked pineapple.

"How do you like the food?" Chloe asked Roger.

"This food tastes amazing," Roger replied sincerely. "One of the best Thanksgiving dinners I've ever had."

"Glad you like it since Chloe and I did all the cooking," Mikey said with a grin.

"Which I appreciate," Roger said sincerely.

"Are you planning to have Thanksgiving dinner with your family?" Leo asked Roger.

"I did that before I came over," Roger replied. "My family has Thanksgiving dinner early in the afternoon and then we go see a movie in the evening."

"Hope you have room for dessert," Chloe said.

"Chloe and I made chocolate pumpkin cookies," Mikey explained. "We even used a real pumpkin."

"Sounds tempting," Roger said.

"I'm in," Donny said.

"Same here," Raph said.

"Count me in," Leo said.

Mikey went into the kitchen and came back out with a plate of chocolate pumpkin cookies. Chloe, Roger, and the turtles each grabbed a cookie and ate.

"These are the best cookies I've ever tasted," Roger complimented.

"We also saved the pumpkin seeds," Chloe said. "Would you like to take some home? They'll need to be cooked before you eat them, though."

"Sure," Roger agreed. Mikey went into the kitchen, came out with a small bag of pumpkin seeds, and handed it to Roger who said, "Thanks, Mikey."

"You're welcome, Roger," Mikey said with a grin.

* * *

Later on, the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"Roger told me that this Thanksgiving was the best one he ever had," Chloe said.

"That's great," Leo said sincerely.

"He's also hoping to spend Christmas with us."

"I believe we can arrange that," Donny said.

"That's great," Chloe said.

"You picked a great guy to be your boyfriend," Raph said sincerely.

"I agree with that," Chloe said.

"Will he spend every Thanksgiving with us from now on?" Mikey inquired.

"I hope so," Chloe replied.

Chloe and the turtles said good night to each other a few minutes later. Then they retired to their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
